


Benny and Jeffy

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Aquaphobia, Dark Humor, M/M, Murder, My CPOC is added | Maya is my OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-Realm (Reality / Human Realm), Under-Realm (Non-Reality / Pasta Realm), Video Game Murder, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: The Daily (and Nightly) adventures of Benjamin D. and Jeffery W.Ben and Jeff used to be childhood friends till Jeff moved and Ben's father took the abuse once step further. Now the two are trying to piece Ben back together, whilst continuing to enjoy they're usually daily and nightly AdventuresDay Adventures: HHSchool (a school called "Homicidal High" for Creepy's.)Afternoon Adventures: The Street in front of the lake. (Never the actual lake)Night Adventures: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)I kid its mostly Jeff killing and Ben spooking the shit into anyone who plays VGs, as well as Video Games Tourneys of course.[ Maybe some "Platonic" B(l)ro(w) Jobs. ]





	1. When Benny met Jeffy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end about things you may be confused with. Don't worry.
> 
> This is kinda like a Bonnie and Clyde themed... though that only starts after a few chapters probably around chapter 4-ish.

It was brief, about a year. They were young. Extremely young. They had met before, before everything happened. Before all the changes and before his death, and the other moved. They had met briefly. They didn't remember now, but they knew each other.

It was before Jeff moved, before his parents decided to move to a new neighbourhood. The old one he lived in being a bit underclass for his parents taste. There was another kid, not just Jeff and his brother Liu. No another boy about a year younger than him. Shy, quiet a shut in, flinches if you lift a had just to wave. Of course with every neighbourhood there are bound to be bullies, but not this neighbourhood as there was only four kids. Jeff, Liu a girl and this quiet boy.

Once Jeff had asked what happened to the children and the only reply Jeff and Liu got was;

"One day they were here, and by the next day... They just disappeared."

It was another reason they moved. Their parents wouldn't admit it though.

* * *

"Jeff."

The twelve year old turned towards his name being called as he stared at the blonde boy. Liu looked up from where he was sitting on the grass. They both had just been lounging around as it was the holidays.

"Ben Douglas... Right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Blue eyes stared at Jeff before the front door of Ben's house opened and his mother stood there, trembling before spotting her son.

"Ben. Baby it's d-dinner time. Don't keep your dad waiting, okay."

"Yes mother."

The boy turned back towards Jeff before turning and running into the house, his mother backing nervously back through the door before closing it. The street was so silent that if you listened hard enough you would hear that front door being locked and the muffled shouting from inside.  
Jeff turned to his brother with slightly nervous eyes. It was the first time Ben had spoken to them at all, Jeff was in the same classes as the other boy but he only showed up on certain days, where as Liu was in a different class. They were soon confronted by the only other kid in the street as she stood there and smiled gently.

"Hello. I see you met Ben?" They just nodded and she sighed. "It's not his fault. Whatever you hear. It's not Ben's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"The disappearances. Some of the people around here think it's the Douglas family. That whoever Ben befriends just goes missing."

She crouched near them as the two boys of twelve and thirteen listened, whilst the girl explained what she had noticed so far.

"And that's it. Whoever goes into the Douglas' house never comes out, so they don't let Ben out and they don't let anyone in to stop rumours. The thing is, it's not Ben or his family. It's the forest." The girl pointed at the forest behind the row of houses that Ben's house was in. "Once you go into the forest. You don't come out. They just blame the Douglas family because to get to the forest you have to go down there. The alley between the Douglas house and the entrance of the street."

"Why is he so timid?"

"Oh. I'm not sure, but my dad says it's because of Ben's dad. He is an alcoholic and has anger issues."

Jeff nodded as the girl nodded and smiled standing up before dusting off her skirt.

"Thank you..."

They both looked at Liu as he smiled softly. Jeff just huffed at his brother as the girl smiled ans waved bye. Only then did Jeff turn back towards the house before catching the curtain close at the top front window. Catching a glimpse of the blonde hair.

_'Ben huh?'_

 

 

 

Not even three weeks later. About four conversations. And two newly made friends. The four kids would hang at school and then when at home would just sit on the front lawn of their homes. Ben would get told off if he left the front lawn, and Jeff wasn't sure what would happen to the new friend he had made, so they just agreed. Sometimes they would play a game called curby with Liu's ball.

Then one day Ben wanted to explore the forest. He wanted to go and find the children and prove that his family were innocent, but he was to scared to go alone and he told the three others this. Jeff wanted to help, but Liu and himself had been told the day before that they were moving, so they weren't allowed to leave the street in any kind of way. Maya the girl also refused as her parents would get extremely upset with her, her father was already upset with her just hanging with the three boys whilst her mother just silently disapproved on her hanging with Ben.

 

 

 

Next day Jeff and Liu were gone, Maya was banned from going outside and once again Ben was alone. His father got worse. His mother had up and left not being able to take no more of the torment.

That's when Ben found himself in the forest.

Well he thought it was the forest. The harsh scrapes against his feet and legs as he was dragged by a rope that was tied around his ankles arms and wrists. He couldn't actually see what was happening, he didn't dare try to speak to his father. It was so quiet in the forest, but the stench told him everything.  
His father was drunk and having another anger fit and since his mother was no longer around, Ben was the next best thing to take the anger out on. Although Ben felt like this time would be different. That this was going to be the last time he would go through this.

_'And... I almost had finished it.'_

_'I nearly beat Skull Kid and saved Clock Town.'_

_'I nearly returned the Mask...'_

_'Why couldn't dad just wait one more day?'_

Was the last of his thoughts through the beatings his dad laid out on him. Black and purple bruises appearing on his frail and easily damaged body, before the grand finale as one would say.

His body hit the open water. It felt like concrete. Oh right it was frozen over. The rocks had smashed the ice and dragged Ben under with them.

Cold. Dark. Open. No not cold. Freezing. Wet.

His felt his ears pop as he gulped in lake water not being able to hold his breath no more. Ben continued to struggle in the restrains. Sinking lower and lower. The blindfold eventually loosening and being washed away, his body grew heavier and tired. Ben gave up as the last thing his blue eyes saw was the pale silver rippled reflection of the moon.

 

 

  
Not even a year later. Jeff had been through chaos as well. From moving to a new neighbourhood. Meeting bullies this time. He had injured them in ways a thirteen year old shouldn't have. Liu had gone to juvy.

Though it was Jeff's mentality that topped everything off. He had snapped and he had hurt the people he thought he cared for before attacking the people who had made him like this, not before thanking them with a beautiful carved smile just like his own.

17 kills before he disappeared.

Jeffrey Woods no longer existed and neither did Benjamin Douglas.

* * *

Neither new how long it had been and neither recognised each other when they finally met each other again. Slenderman. The person or creature that had taken Jeff in after the teen had wandered aimlessly into the mans territory, was sent to investigate a lake that was near the eastern boarder of his forest. At first Jeff groaned but when Slender had mentioned that Jeff may be surprised with what he would find, the teen agreed, curiosity lacing in his dull lidless eyes.

So now he found himself in the eastern section of the forest and it looked familiar. The fir trees and the bark with stones glass and loose sticks and branches. Walking more he came upon a street. It was nostalgic but he just couldn't pin point why. Quietly walking through before stopping near the front of the street and staring at the house. Jeff soon marched into the forest.

He didn't see the point in staying in the street when he was meant to be finding a lake. Apparently the lake hadn't unfroze for three years now and Slender was getting curious. Strange things had been happening with his enemies, and now a lake that wouldn't unfreeze?

Reaching the lake, the whitish blue eyes scanned the lake before he picked up a rock and launched it at the frozen lake. His eyes widened more as the rock just skidded across the surface. Didn't even dent the ice, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the hand that seemed to pass right through the ice, before shoulders a head, torso to hips and lastly the legs and feet. Blonde hair covered the face before a sickening laugh rang in the air.

"You shouldn't have done that. Jeffrey."

"Who the fuck are you!" A grin widened the grin that was sliced into the teens face already. "And it's Jeff. Not Jeffrey!"

Black sclares and red pupils stares towards him as the male seemed to float above the ice. Lifting his hands to shrug, silver shackles glinting in the moonlight.

"BEN." He grinned, "And this is my lake."

"I don't think so short stack. This lake is in the territory of Slenderman and you are trespassing..." Jeff shoved his hands in his hoody pockets before shrugging. "Not that I care though. I've just been sent to investigate instead of one of them stupid Proxies."

"Proxies?" Ben tilted his head and blinked. "Slender Man?"

Lifting a hand to his head Ben soon ruffled his hair a little. Jeff watched as the boy tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts.

"I remember vaguely. Yeah. Zalgo told me to hack into something of Slender Man's a few years back." There was a low growl from Jeff but when Ben looked up he stopped. The younger looked so lost. "I don't remember getting the information back to him though. I got to here and I just had to cross the lake to portal back but... when I got to this spot. Everything went blank and I found myself beneath the ice. After that everything is a blur."

"Dude. That's dangerous man. Zalgo is probably looking for you."

At that Ben tensed and stared at the teen with fearful wide eyes. Zalgo was looking for him? Ben didn't want to go back there. It was just like before he died. Jeff noticed the panic and sighed.

"Want to come to Slender's mansion? Maybe you can explain about the frozen lake."

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't a catch."

"Fine." Ben spoke before hovering his way nervously towards Jeff just to drop disgracefully when he reached land. "But don't get to friendly with me. I don't need them."

"Hah! Like I want a short elf like you as my friend anyway. Come on midget. This way."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING MIDGET."

"Whatever you say. Midget."

Jeff walked off with a furious Ben stalking after him. Stumbling now and again from the lack of use, as they made their way to the mansion. Ben was scared he wasn't going to lie. He was with Jeff the Killer and Zalgo probably had an army looking for him.

At least he wasn't in the lake no more.


	2. Slenderman's Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the "over-realm" is another name for Reality, and then the Creepypasta realm is  "Under-realm" Non-Reality (I see it as a mirror.)

It had been a few days since Ben was kept in the basement of Slender's mansion. He explained everything he could remember and even though he did, Slender man was not pleased. Especially that Jeff had brought one of Zalgo's men into his safe house.

 

* * *

 

 

_"So, you were the one causing the lake to freeze?"_

_"Yes... I uhm... I think so."_

_"And you say your name is just Ben?"_

_"As far as I remember."_

_"Ben." The red eyes looked at the faceless man. "How old are you?"_

_"That depends. What year is it?"_

_"2017."_

_"W-Wait. You're joking?"_

_"Hehehe." Ben turned to the pale teen slouching in the chair next to him. "Slender doesn't joke short stack."_

_"Last time I was ever relatively awake was 2005..." Ben mumbled, before lowering his gaze. "When I met a demon I think it was 2007. After that everything is fuzzy."_

_"That was probably Zalgo's doing."_

_Slender and Ben both looked at Jeff, As the smiling child blinked, and soon explained about Ben and Zalgo's army to Slender which soon caused the already daunting man to slightly scare Ben more._

_"Ben. How long do you remember being like," he gestured to the elf's appearance, "This... before Zalgo."_

_"Uh at least two years."_

_"So. You're about the same age as Jeff."_

_"What."_

_They both stared at Slender Man as Jeff just slightly turned to the blonde teen next to him. Slender better not go round telling this kid about how he gained his immortality at 14. Which was around 2004. A year before Ben apparently woke._

_"Lets just, it's been a long day Slendy..." His head was hurting. "Can I be excused?"_

_"Of course Jeff. Don't forget to eat your dinner, I believe Jack and Sally placed it in the over to keep it warm."_

_"Heh. Seeya."_

_Ben kept his widened gaze lowered. He was lost. For at least seven years he was in some kind of trance and god knows what he did before sleeping in the lake for three years, again. Slender soon turned to the elf._

_"On the other hand. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the basement for a while until I can get this situation I have going on, sorted."_

_"Zalgo? Jeff mentioned something about trespassing."_

_"That is one part, but enough, you must be tired."_

_"I wouldn't know. I've practically been ice for three years."_

_Slender nodded calling one of his proxies in to escort Ben to a room in the basement. The elf just stared at the shackles on his wrist as a few people in the main room glanced at them. Ben ignored the eyes as they headed down the stairs and he soon found himself in a small but reasonable room at the back of the basement._

 

* * *

 

"Yo. Shorty." There was a thump on the door before it opened. "Slender thought you might get bored."

The blonde turned and glared at Jeff before being greeted with a console and the last game he wanted to play. Ben turned his back to Jeff and continued to mess with his hat as he restitched a few sections. The elder teen tilted his head slightly at Ben's reactions and once again had a that strange nostalgic feeling.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

"Whatever. I'll just leave it on the side."

"How long do I have to stay here for...?"

It was mumbled and Ben was back to fiddling with the shackles that felt like they were melted onto his wrists to  remind him of why he was like he is.

"Until Slendy deems it's okay... Sorry kid."

"Whatever. Get out."

When the door to the room closed Ben sighed and just laid back on his floor. Staring at the ceiling he only now noticed the subtle tingles over his body that soon felt like burns. And the elf curled up into a ball and bit at his bottom lip. He wasn't going to scream, or cry or scream for help. It never did any good then, why would it now?

 

 

"Come in Jeffrey."

"It's Jeff for fucksake."

"What can I help you with?"

"What... do you know... about him...?"

"Curious?"

"No. I just want to know if I will have to get rid of him to make things less chaotic." Jeff grinned at Slender. "Not that I mind the chaos already. More fun for me."

"Well. He is a cyber ghost." Slender set down the papers his was reading and looked towards the teen standing in front of his desk. "I know nothing about before he died except he played that game you gave him, and from what I figured. He drowned in the same lake you found him in."

Jeff blinked before humming a little. Slender, if he had a face. would be showing an expression of maybe worrisome at the teen. Usually Jeff got the wrong ideas and it didn't always got to the idea the boy actually had.

"Jeff. You are not to leave this mansion."

"Hmph. Fine then I'll just go chill with shorts stack till he fesses up."

 

 

"Hey midget!"

Ben lifted himself off the floor. The few links in the chains rattling at the movement he had made, just for the elf to slowly drag himself to the door. He didn't have the energy to float around like he usually did. Opening the door slightly, he soon stumbled away when the blade revealed itself through the gap.  
Jeff nudged the door open more and grinned, the smile permanently engraved into his cheeks was not helping as Ben shuffled back a little. Though that just lead to the younger having Jeff stand on the chains halting the his movements and soon Jeff was crouching over Ben as red eyes stared towards him, and Jeff saw the glimpse of fear rush through them.

"What... The hell! Get away." Ben tugged at the chains almost in a panic state of being. "Get off the chains."

With Jeff standing on the chains Ben was practically defenceless against the other. He heard the chuckles before he felt his back completely hit the ground and the hand around his throat.  
It felt all to familiar, and before he knew it Ben was crying blood as well as releasing small whimpers.

Why was Ben crying and whimpering? Being a cyber ghost that had frightened and possibly killed many, many people. Why was he now acting like a trapped lamb? A cornered mouse?

Both boys weren't honestly completely sure themselves.

"Ben?"

All Jeff got was silence as he now was knelt beside the elf who had curled up in a ball. Soon Slender appeared in the room, a glance at the knife laying beside Jeff and he again wasn't pleased at Jeff's actions but did not say anything.

"Benjamin."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" The younger curled up more gripping his head. "I don't know who Benjamin is! Why do people call me that?!"

"Did you live in the street found in front of the lake?"

Slender stood there. The man was smart when it came to finishing pieces of a puzzle memory. He had helped Jeff with puzzling his memories, although Jeff still felt like he was missing a huge portion of them. Now Slender was helping patch what he can off Ben's, by the questions being asked in the current conversation. Jeff slowly backed up picking up the knife beside him, before Ben flinched at the sound of the blade catching the flooring beneath them, a whine leaving the boy.

"I... I don't know."

 _'Don't hurt me.'_  Ben gripped his hair tighter as he closed his eyes. His thoughts once again jumbling themselves up, were they thoughts though?  _'It's too much...!'_  Or were theu memories of his former self? Slender to a small step towards Ben, and the elf just curled up more in on himself,  _'Stop dad! PLEASE?'_  The other two watched as the younger found himself scampering away from both of them to a corner.

Jeff turned towards Slender as the man sighed and nodded. They both made their way to the door of the basement room, Jeff stood just outside of the open door, as Slender stood silently in the doorway. Ben whimpered more in the corner, before Slender turned back to Jeff after glancing at the elf boy, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind Jeff and himself. As soon as he had done, the teen turned to stare at his boss, questiongly. 

"Jeff. When he has calmed down. I want you and smile to take Ben to that street. You can visit it like you did without having to go to the over-realm."

A snarky growl left Jeff, before a sigh replaced it and the younger nodded, begrudgingly. 

"Fine. As soon as he is calm, but dont blame me if he ends up hurt."

 

* * *

 

Smile ran ahead of the two boys. Both were silent as the wandered through the trees towards the houses. The passed the lake and Jeff could feel Ben tense. After his breakdown, the elder had noticed that Ben had been extremely cautious of his surroundings and anyone who approached him. Jeff also noticed he refused to move from that corner he backed himself into hours beforehand.

"It's up ahead."

Silence greeted Jeff. He wasn't expecting much though anyway. The killer had his hands in his hoodies pockets. Left fingers curled around his knife. Just to be prepared in case anything happened. In the under-realm they didn't have to worry about humans, but they did have to worry about rouge demons, creepys and proxies.

"Ben. Stay close... just not to close."

"Mhm..."

Jeff paused for the boy to catch up. As Ben stopped a few meters from him and blinked, then just averted his gaze away from Jeff's. Frowning Jeff just continued to walk, the faint clinks from the chains letting him know that Ben was following him. The rattling stopped, and so did Ben's hovering. It confused Jeff. The other was always hovering, he was just confused now. As soon as Ben's bare feet landed on bark, sticks, dirt and stones, the elf froze and soon enough Ben's breathing sped up as he took in their surroundings. He remembered the area. He remembered it all to well in his glitched memories.

"T-that lake... It's t- that way right?"

"Yeah..."

"A-and the street... i-is over there... s-somewhere...?"

Jeff just nodded as Ben nodded slowly taking in the information before a hand reached out for Jeff's sleeve, the dark haired killer tensed at the touched and growled lowly at Ben who seemed to have not heard him.

"Let's keep... walking..."

"O...okay..."

 

 

The two walked onwards, passing through the alley that led between the street wall and the side of the house. It was deadly silent and Ben would deny it instantly if he was asked about being scared.

He had been scared since they passed that lake.

Jeff on the other hand was on high alert. He heard twigs snapping from a distance when they had stopped because Ben had froze in on himself. He didn't know who was following them, but he wasnt going to stand still about it. Yet standing in the street with Ben had felt like something had been triggered. He wasn't the only one who felt it because instantly the lights short circuited. 

"Whoa! Ben-! Oi!"

Jeff turned to his side only noticing then that Ben wasnt near him, and his gaze whipped to the first house, but nothing. It was just himself and Smile.

"He flipped realm...?" It took Jeff a few moments to realise what he had said and soon enough, the teen snapped. "HOW THE FUCK DID HE FLIP REALM?!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Ben?"

"W-Who.... Y-You see me? How?"

He stared at the brunette, as she looked around before turning back to the boy. She thought she had heard another voice, but it was only them.

"I-I am Maya... We... we were friends... once."

"I dont know you."

"R-Right its been twelve years..."

"H-huh?"

"Nothing... Y-You should go back... before he wakes. Go back to the other realm."

"Wait how...?"

The girl just giggled before Ben felt his mind glitch a little and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

He soon opened his eyes gasping, before.he shot up into a seated position, noticing he was on the floor, with Jeff and smile either side of him. Rubbing his head before looking around panicky, the busted lights alerting him that he did the weird electrical thing he used to do, just for Jeff to set his hands on the younger's shoulders and for some odd reason Ben found himself calmimg dowm somewhat, and soon enough red eyes stared at him before blood dripped down his cheeks, alerting Jeff immediately.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I... I dont know."

Shaking his head he smudged the blood as he wiped his cheeks, as Jeff removed his hands and sat down next to him.

"O-one minute I was here... then I glitched at there was a girl, then everything glitched again and you guys were kneeling over me."

"A girl?" He nodded. "Did you get a name?"

"Maya... I think."

Jeff looked at him confused before raking his brain to see if he knew the name but nothing familiarised itself with him, and he just ended up shrugging at the younger.

Both just decided to call it a day and headed back to Slenders mansion and report the unusual event because usually a pasta should not be able to randomly switch realms without finding the gateway or going through either Slender's or Zalgo's portals.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Ben and Jeff knew each other before everything happened (aka Jeff's mentally snapping and Ben being drowned)
> 
> Also;
> 
> Ben's last name in this "Douglas" is diversed from the name 'Dubhghlas' which is a Gaelic Scottish last name that means 'Dark River' and is tributed to the River Clyde.


End file.
